


To raising The Boy

by Marstars232



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Siblings, Young Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: Five was able to send his family away before the moon asteroids hit, but at what cost? The Hargreeves made it to the end of the world future without Five or so they think.In the way distance is Five, but the actual little Number Five who arrived at age thirteen years old.Or the Hargreeves are stuck in the post-Apocalypse future, this time to raising their missing sibling and try to help him in coming back to the right time in fixing the apocalypse.
Relationships: Dolores & Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was honestly a sudden idea I got last night that I was working on for hours to make perfectly. I remember reading tons of different mixed fan fictions to come up with this unique idea. I love those stories of Five being in the apocalypse, then returning home at either a teenager instead or the stories on how the siblings would be there with him by accident or this one by @keepcalmtraindragon.
> 
> Quiet when I'm coming home on my own
> 
> So instead of the siblings watching little number Five as ghosts not being able to do anything, I thought why not make one of them arriving to the apocalypse without the younger looking older Five and at the same time when the actual thirteen year old Five arrives alone after he ran out during meal time.

It all came into a crash, one moment they were holding hands while Five was trying to use his power to go back in time and next almost nothing. The sounds were blaring in their ear drums of the incoming explosion bound to reach them and the blinding blue flash of light.

This was all to save Vanya though, who was still in her white suit in Luther’s arms. He slowly rose to his feet without dropping his sister on the rubble, ash filled ground. How did any of this make them feel any better? 

Klaus was groaning getting up onto his feet with tight shut eyes while Ben stood up behind him scanning around on where they were. This didn't look like the past, Five must've took them into the future instead of the past.

Allison's hand went right for her throat to feel the same bandage still covering where her vocal cords are. She opened her mouth in a silent test for herself. It didn't sound croak or hoarse from the slit injury that ghost around her throat. Was it healed from the time traveling? 

Before she could test out her voice at long last, Diego's annoying groan gained everyone's attention."Jesus, Five. What the-?"

He stopped himself from finishing his complaint seeing that their little psycho was gone. Five wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe the time traveling caused him to get dropped off somewhere else in the abandoned, fallen city? No one grabbed him in the theater, they were holding his hand, hearing his warning about not letting go. 

God, Five was right about the apocalypse it was horrific. Everything and one is gone, there's nothing left in the world but polluted skies, ash through the air like going through a global wildfire and buildings were fallen apart than their usual structure.

Allison was in a terrified trance of everything running through her head. No one was left, all of the people gone from the moon explosion that Vanya accidentally caused. No more Patrick or Claire to worry over about or even call. There wasn't a home back in LA to return to, no more reading or telling Claire bedtime stories about her uncles during their missions in a nice, PG setting since she was only six years old. The Umbrella Academy failed in a spiraling downfall, and now Five could be lost, hurt, dead or worse that wouldn't allow them to come back to prevent it all from happening again.

Luther strolled over to Allison to see the trance, appalled stare at the sight in front of her of the destruction before them. He was still holding Vanya in his arms while shaking her back out of the nightmarish fantasy cooping up in her own head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't want to test her voice just yet, sure time travel could possibly fix her voice from the damage, but testing was way too risky now. Allison was only able to give a brief, mere nod that was hardly noticeable, but having those family issues right now isn't the best of time to bring up or discuss seeing the situation they are all in at the moment. There was hardly anyone in eyesight to even be able to fix it again like Grace did before the house collapsed to the ground. Nowhere around here felt or seemed safe to even put Vanya down safely unless-.

Oh that bottom floor where the cage was, it was so far underground with the hard metal walls and flooring that it could've probably held itself up. Going back to the destroyed academy was probably for the best and from there they'll be able to plan on what to do next by searching for Five to trying to survive in the destroyed wasteland.

"Where should we go from here?"

The two turned to Klaus with the same ghost Ben helping in a search for anywhere that would've been safe for a temporary resting point. It didn't matter if it was for only between a few hours to tomorrow morning. Boy, how did Five ever actual manage through this? Having the expert on the being who survive through this for over forty years would be a peachy time right about now.

Allison nudged on her brother's shoulders to gain their attention and to stop scanning around for nothing. They all watched her point in the direction of where the academy is with clueless, puzzled confusion plastered across their faces. Diego was shaking his head snapping the last cord of his patient.

"Yeah, Allison. None of us are good at charades."

That got him a wack in the shoulder with a death stare glare from the bitter, impatient bark. Here goes nothing then.

"The academy, we go back to the academy to see if that underground floor still there. If it had all those tough metal foundations up, it could've survive through all of this."

None of them were expecting Allison's voice to sound close to heal, sure it croaked from the sudden use again in a mix of it still healing a bit, but other then that it seemed like Allison was able to speak close to normal again. At least no one was disagreeing with the idea of it, then again no one seemed to have any better ideas at the moment.

Begrudgingly they all started their journey right back to their destroyed home. Klaus was trying to ignore all the ghosts, crying, screaming from the burning pain or not prepared to die in that explosion tidal wave from the moon hitting the planet, at least Ben was trying to keep his mind off of it and to prevent him from making any contact with them. If he made contact with them then they'll never leave him alone no matter where they go.

Luther readjusted his arms once in a while to make sure Vanya wouldn't hit her head to worsen the current condition she was in. Allison was right behind them with Diego right next to her to mostly check around for Five to appear somewhere or be drained out from the sudden overuse of his powers to even time travel with six other people around him. Lastly dragging behind was of course Klaus and Ben, but they weren't trailing off anywhere for the time being and at least he's finally off the drugs.

There were no cars or trunks along the streets or in one piece at least and bugs crawling around the leftover remains of the buildings. Klaus was trying to not freak out from the insects popping out of hiding and creeping over to the other places now open for them.

Once the academy finally came into the distance, the six of them were able to see the fire blazing in the background behind the glass doors that once had the umbrella logos, the fallen apart gate that was no longer attached to the screws like before.

None of them could move at the sudden sight of Five finally appearing right in front of the destroyed academy, out of Five's view or hearing range. This didn't seem right, why didn't he make it back with them? Instead he was appearing on his own right here. Well either way he was at long last here and he'll be able to finally get them back before the end of the world to plan this out better to be able to stop Harold Jenkins and keep a better eye on Vanya.

~~~

Five ran to the stairs of the academy in slight panic growing up his throat while searching for anyone around to help him. He just ran out on his siblings to prove the old man wrong on time traveling and this is what he gets. How did this all happen? Where is anyone? He couldn't be the only one here.

"Ben! Vanya! Dad!"

He was scanning around helplessly for anyone or thing that could help him in sight. Okay, it would be better to go back home now.

Five moved away from the building, clenching his hands into fists in attempt to jump backwards, but was getting nothing."Come on."

The same blue energy was being focused in his grasp, but was groaning from the draining use and of course without the correct equation to get home back to 2002 safe and sound with his six siblings, mom, Pogo and strict father.

"Five you sick son of a bitch. Where do you think your going?"

He turned to the source of the sound to see five adults. One in an overcoat that was covering up his huge body while holding an unconscious women in white suit. Another was in a leather suit with a belt that was covered in knives, but with the smoke filled ash it was tougher to make out what they actually looked like. That exact guy had a goatee around his mouth and short dark colored hair. Another woman had white bandages taped to her neck, but had the same hair almost like Allison from 2002. She was wearing a black jacket that was covering her shirt with fancy pants and heels to complete the attire.

The last guy was wearing a tank top shirt that was being covered with a dark green jacket vest with multiple pockets sewed on the front and wearing long black jean pants. None of these guys looked too familiar to Five besides the lady with the curly hair and bandage throat, but that couldn't be Allison. Could it?

Either way they were storming right over to him with clear aggravation written over their faces, shit great time to be out of juice now. 

He turned to look around for anyone to either help him or see if they meant someone else. How did the guy in the leather suit possibly know him and what the hell did he do to actually fully piss them off? Oh shit, this is probably the reason why dad didn't want him to come to the future in the first place.

Without much of another option choice since being stuck here and literally no one place to hide, he bolted into a run to escape these weirdos. The one in the leather suit and the jacket seem to be trying to catch up to him down the street. Dad would've probably wanted to fight back, but being stuck in the total wasteland and having a bunch of people pissed off for no reason at all is not a hot idea. 

"Five, get back here. You aren't ditching us out here."

He turned his head back briefly at the fuming bark chasing after him, man this guy must be really unhinged at him for something to take it out on him, wait there were two people after him before. Where did the other guy-?

Five was suddenly tackled, pinned right to the ground. The ex-junkie looking guy grabbed his small wrists while the other was catching up to where they were now, it didn't really take too long for him to join them. Five's eyes widened at the sight of the left wrist of the junkie, he had the umbrella tattoo just like his own that their father made each one of them get. Which could only mean that this was Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, I'm really busy with school and work which is why I couldn't update it sooner but I can do it now.

The blowing ash from the wind wasn't helping Five's eyesight while his so-called brother was holding him down to the ground, his hair was taking in the dirt filled ground. Heavy enraged breathing caught Five's attention that was coming from the guy with the leather suit and a few scars littering his face. It only made Five struggle harder against this adult version of Klaus. God, being out of juice sucks.

When Diego finally reached him, Five was clearly trying to reach for his power, but was still coming out with nothing. Not even a simple flicker of blue to at least jump him away. Why would Klaus (if this was him) restraint him for this guy to beat the living shit out of him? Was everyone in his family pissed off from leaving all that time ago in 2002?

"I don't know where you think you were going, Five, but you are not ditching us out here."

Okay, why the hell would this guy care if he ran off or not? Oh god, what did their father do this time?

The silent treatment wasn't a good path to cross upon, the leather suit guy kneel right next to him with the bitter anger roaring through his veins when he didn't get an answer from him. Getting closer to his face on the other hand wasn't the smartest choice in the book either.

Five waited for this fool to get in the perfect distance and-. Diego flinched back in pure disgust away from Five, the little shit just spit right in his eye. Klaus was watching Diego rub his eye in impatient anger that was the perfect distraction.

A sudden kick went to his side that made his grip loosen that gave Five enough time to crawl away from the two and go straight back to running in search for a place to hide until he knows these two better or when he has enough energy to fight.

"Aw, Fivey. That's not nice, what did Diego ever do to you?"

That made Five's heart jump in his throat from hearing the junkie, that couldn't be Diego. If that was, then how did Klaus and Diego survive through this hell filled wasteland?

Five stopped crawling when a glowing figure appeared right in front of him with his arms crossed and holding a slight annoyed gaze towards him. This figure was wearing black pants, sweater and hoodie, but it was harder to make out the hair and skin color though. Who the fuck was that?

He turned back to see the so-called adult Klaus clenching his hands tightly with a weird, blue vibrant energy flowed around them and the so-called adult Diego who just got the spit out of his eye.

"Five, what are you doing? If you won't talk to Klaus or Diego, can you at least speak to me before you go running off again on us?"

Talk about what? How he suddenly appeared to the end of the world and left his family right during meal times and that dad was right about going forward with it will turn into an acorn? If this was even the end of the world, what even caused it and the hell did his older siblings make it pass it? That nice and gentle tone won't make it through him so easily, especially if this is some weird ghost Klaus decided to summon.

Klaus sighed from the energy being used and seeing little Fivey not being phased by Ben's kind demeanor towards him."Oh come on, Fivey. Do you know how much fumes I'm running on just to summon Ben right in front of us to talk with you? Let me tell you it ain't easy, not after doing it twice."

That last bit was muttered to himself, but Five's eyes widened in appalled shock, somehow holding back the emotions from the sudden news. This ghost was Ben, his favorite smart brother that he and Vanya got along with. What has he done? Ben is dead, why did all of this sound like a good idea in the first place?

Diego and Ben were able to take note of Five's silent, in shock features from what Klaus has told him. Wait, at the funeral he said he knew from reading Vanya's book, how does he suddenly not know the news?

Five was currently trying to process it all, staring numbly and mindlessly towards the ground. What else happened while he was gone besides the earth turning into a huge, ash-filled shit-hole? How could everything just fall into ruins like this? He needed to go back home and survive through this, even if it means trusting these future version siblings for a little while.

Klaus on the other hand wanted to put this to the test.

"Hey, Fivey."

That got him out of his mind focus trance right at the ex-junkie brother."How old are you?"

What the fuck kind of a question was that? Could these adults be as blind with age now too or did they find out from an eye doctor that they need freaking glasses. How old does he look like to them?

"I'm thirteen, Klaus. I just arrived here in this wasteland."

Well there was the problem now, this Five wasn't the grumpy, old, psycho man boy that they all knew from the last week or so before Vanya's concert. No, this was the Five that has just reached the end of the world, but this time he wasn't alone. Did their number Five not even make it through time with them?

Either way this whole, new plan is going to be sorted out now, little number Five didn't discover on how to time travel back yet. Until everything is sorted at least this teenage version won't be isolated in a total wasteland. Nope now he has all of his dear loving, siblings those that are probably going to be jumping Five with questions he won't be able to answer to them for once.

Diego seemed to be getting the whole picture of the situation now too. Oh shit, they are in deep shit and the brother that would be able to help them doesn't even know what is going on around here or with them. It does explain on why he ran from them, well this is going to be interesting stay in the wasteland.

Since Allison lost Claire, she's going to be mothering the shit out of Five, Luther won't stop fussing probably on Five's protection since he's now a thirteen year old boy mentally and psychically. Either way, Five is going to know that he isn't alone through this whole mess they are all in together.

Ben vanished away for Klaus not being able to hold it up any longer and the ghosts starting to crowd him for getting the same thing like Ben got. But then again, why would they want to through all of this mess?

Five slowly got into his feet, seeing that he wasn't going to make a run for it any longer. The power he used to get here must've made him downright exhausted and stress from going through all of that. This was going to be one long, polluted day for them all. 

Diego and Klaus with Ben following behind guided Five right back to the rest of their siblings. Since Five doesn't recall anything he ever done for surviving every living hell day out here, now it was their turn to basically parent him through it. Besides it's not like Five hid anything from them after his time being here, other then meeting Dolores. How much more of a challenge could this possibly be for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like, or comment if you want to and I'll try to update it when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, leave kudos or comments if you do because also on this one I feel like I don't really know if I'm writing this right. I'm in a debate about what I want to do with it right now, but enjoy :)


End file.
